Cannistra
''-"It's not the problems you have, it's how you deal with your problems is what truly matters"'' Cannistra is a Juedel who has conquered a terrible phenomenon and is apart of Team Supernatural. Traits Characteristics Species/Race: Human/Juedel Gender: Female Age: 15 Height: 5'5ft Backstory (Trigger warning.) One day Cannistra's young and healthy body started getting extremely weak. Since the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her, Cannistra looked to her friend, Soryil for answers. After further investigation, Soryil came to the conclusion what was truly wrong with her. The frontier energy that separated her soul from Helevor was weakened, causing her to be in a half dead state. This lead Soryil to sacrifice some of her intense college work to provide motherly care to Cannistra with the help of Ganyuga and Utuzuga. Cannistra relies on a large device that cannot be moved which fills to rest of her body with an artificial soul, allowing her to live further. The maximum distance she can move away from the device isn't very far away. Causing her to live a painful shut in life style. She spends most of her time reading because her eyes lack the strength to be capable of staring at a computer screen for more than 30 minutes. She has a laptop, but she gets severe headaches very quickly from it. Making things very boring. As Eld says, stars shine even when surrounded by darkness. Weapons and Abilities Before the blissfly. Cannista, before touching the blissfly was extremely weak. Her thighs were about the size of a normal person's wrist and was all over very skinny. Her skin was almost as weak as paper and her hair and nails came out with very little effort. One time Rinicio grabbed her arm and pulled it causing her skin to come with her hand. As stated before, her eyes were so weak her room needed to be dim and couldn't handle bright lights. Personality and Appearance Cannistra has very long white hair which is very soft and brittle due to her half dead state. Her eyes are bright red and has pale skin. The clothes she wears needs to be changed and cleaned more often than a normal humans due to the sweat she produces constantly. The soft and weak voice she talks with is even weaker than Eld's. Cannistra's favorite outfit consists of short black jeans, black boots, black thigh high leggings and a purple shirt. The isolation and pain that Cannistra has suffered has taken a toll on her. She's strange, self centered and rude to Soryil and Ganyuga sometimes while doing nothing in her room. It's not an entitled kind of mean but a very sad kind and she does it because she thinks there is no hope for her. So her little 15 year old mind gets extremely frustrated and confused. She gets a lot nicer after coming to realization how scary her situation is with her frail body and changes her ways after a severe mental breakdown caused by Soryil trying to talk sense into her in a harsh way. It also took a physical problem to bring her to that point. When things got bad, it escalated and Cannistra knew she had to make a change.Category:Human Characters